Alyson Winchester: Saving Sam
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: While staying at a hotel, Aly notices that Sam is acting different, and worries that something is wrong with him. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester. Contains spanking of child and teenager; Don't Like it, Don't Read. Trigger Warning: Brief mention of inappropriate touching of teen.


ALYSON WINCHESTER DRABBLE: SAVING SAM

Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester

SUMMARY: While staying at a hotel, Aly notices that Sam is acting different, and worries that something is wrong with him.

Aly: 6, Sam 14, Dean 18

 **Contains spanking of child and teenager; Don't Like it, Don't Read.**

 **Trigger Warning: Brief mention of inappropriate touching of teen.**

Daddy had found hotel with a pool, which was awesome. Sam and Dean and I spent as much time in the water as we could, during the day and in the evening. Daddy made another rule for me that I wasn't allowed to go in the water by myself, that someone had to be there with me. Since we were traveling this summer, it seemed like my whole life was rules about what I couldn't do. And Daddy always said the same thing, "I make the rules to keep you safe and I expect you to follow them."

The hotel manager was a tall thin man who didn't smile much, Mr. Moore. He would walk over and talk to Daddy when Daddy was in the pool area watching us swim, and I would see his eyes fall on my brothers and watch them. Once he found out that Daddy was a mechanic he asked Daddy to look at his car once or twice. He started asking the boys to help him with little chores, unloading boxes of stuff from a truck, or something like that.

Daddy and Dean had left on an overnight and were due back in the late afternoon. Sam and I went to the pool after lunch. We were the only ones there at the time. We walked over to the chairs and put both of our towels down on a lounge chair.

"Sam!" Mr. Moore had walked over. He leaned on the fence that surrounded the pool area. "How are you today, son? Could use your help with something."

"Um, I shouldn't leave my sister here by herself." Sam glanced at me.

"It'll just take a minute."

Sam hesitated. "Okay." he glanced at me again. "Wait for me to come back before you get in." He told me, and he left the pool area, closing the gate behind him.

It was hot. The sun was high in the sky, and the water looked so blue and inviting, I couldn't help myself. I sat down on the edge of the pool at the shallow end and put my feet in the water. I was already sweating and the cool water felt good. I looked to see where Sam had gone- he had followed Mr. Moore into the storage room next to the office. He'd said Sam would be right back. I slipped into the water in the shallow end and tried to doggy paddle.

"ALY!" Sam yelled. He was standing right at the edge of the pool. His face looked pale and he looked weird, like he was upset about something.

"Get out here NOW!" He hollered at me, and I saw the look on his face replaced by anger. I walked up the steps in the shallow end.

"I told you to wait for me!" he snapped, and he drew back his hand and spanked my butt once, and I shrieked, because OUCH, having your wet butt smacked hurt a LOT.

"OWW, SAM!" I glared up at him and tried to rub the sting out of my bottom.

He walked over to the chairs where our towels were and picked his up. "Let's go. I'm not in the mood to swim anymore."

"But Sam-" I whined.

He turned to me and said angrily, "I'm telling Dad you got in the pool by yourself." He started to walk out of the pool area and stopped when he saw I wasn't following.

"Aly, I said let's GO." he said. "Do I need to spank you again?"

"No!" I hurried over to my towel and picked it up, wrapping it around my body as I walked. Hopefully if Sam did decide to swat me again the towel would protect me a little more.

I looked at Sam closely when we got into the room. He still had the upset look on his face. "What's wrong, Sam?" I asked him.

He glanced at me. "Nothing." he said shortly. "Leave me alone."

He walked over to his suitcase and got out some clothes, then he went into the bathroom and after a moment I heard the shower start running. Why was he getting in the shower, when we were just at the pool? I was confused. Something wasn't right. Sam was getting more moody lately, and arguing with Daddy more often, but it was more than that. He had _never_ said he was telling on me like that. Sometimes Sam acted like he was angry at the whole world, and sometimes he was mean, and Daddy told me a while ago that it was something called "puberty" that Sam was going through that was making him grumpy, and not to take it personally when he was mean to me. But this wasn't puberty. Since we had been here at this hotel, he was acting different, staying more to himself, and taking lots of long showers.

I stayed out of Sam's way for the rest of the day. He had a really long shower and then flopped on the couch and turned on the tv. He spent the rest of the afternoon watching tv, or rather flipping through channels every so often. I sat down next to him and tried to watch with him.

"Hey!" I said when he changed the channel once. "I was watching that!"

"Tough." he said. "Now you're not."

I felt tears come to my eyes. "Why are you so mean!" I shouted at him.

I got up and walked over to my bed and laid down on it for a while.

Daddy and Dean came home at dinnertime with some pizzas.

Daddy said, "Where's my girl?" I ran to him and jumped up as he bent to hug me, and he picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and rested my head on his chest.

"I missed you, Daddy." I said.

"We're home for now." Daddy said, kissing the top of my head and squeezing me. He put me down and I went over to Dean as he set the pizza boxes on the table and hugged him. "Did you practice diving today? Your hair is wet." He put his hand on my head.

"She went into the pool by herself." Sam said darkly. "Mr. Moore asked me to help him with something for a minute and when I came back she had gotten in the water."

Daddy looked at me. "Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked sternly.

"Sam was only gone for a minute." I said, knowing that was a dumb excuse.

"Boys, go get some sodas out of the machine. I need to have a talk with Aly." Daddy took out his wallet and handed Sam a couple of dollar bills. They left the room. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his hands on his knees.

"Right here, Alyson." he said, pointing to the floor in front of him. I walked over and stood there, putting my hands behind my back.

He looked at me. "You know what's going to happen, don't you?"

"You're gonna to spank me." I whispered, staring at the floor.

"That's right. And why am I going to spank you?"

" 'Cause I went in the pool by myself."

"Alyson, do you even _realize_ just how dangerous that was? You _barely_ know how to swim. There _needs_ to be somebody there with you when you are in the water."

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head. "Alyson, look at me. You have now broken _every single rule_ I have made, at least once. This is _unacceptable_. When we started traveling this summer, I explained about the rules and how they are to keep you safe. I expected you to follow them, but that's not happening." His dark eyes watched me intently as he spoke. It was hard to keep looking at him because I knew he was upset with me.

"I have spanked you and grounded you, but it doesn't seem to be having any effect, because here we are again. From now on, a broken rule earns you a bare bottom spanking. And if you continue to break the rules after that, I'll have to move onto something else, like the hairbrush."

He picked me up and put me over his lap, then he pushed my dress up and pulled my underwear down. His hard hand came down on my bare butt, and his hand was was so big that after just a few swats, he had spanked my whole bottom. I had started sniffling after the first couple of spanks, because it really did hurt a _lot_ more on bare skin.

"Owww, Daddy, I'm sorry!" I whimpered. His hand came down a couple more times and I couldn't help myself, I reached back to try and cover my stinging bottom. Tears filled my eyes and I gasped from the pain.

"No, little girl." he said sternly, taking my wrist and pinning my hand to my back. The next couple of swats were a little harder and I yelped and said, "I'm sorry, Daddy, please, ow! I won't break any more—OWW!" I wailed as his hand came down rapid fire on the lower part of my bottom and the tops of my thighs. I burst into tears as he continued to spank me several more times. Then he stopped and put his hand on my back, rubbing it for a moment.

"I expect you to follow the rules." he said firmly. He pulled up my underwear, and then sat me up on his lap and hugged me. I put my arms around him and leaned my head on his chest, smelling his outdoors and wood smoke smell. "Alyson, I don't want anything to happen to you. I depend on your brothers to keep you safe when I'm not here, but you need to do what you're told and not do things to put yourself in danger. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." I sniffled. He hugged me tightly and kissed my head. "That's my good girl. Dean told me he's teaching you how to dive. Tomorrow I want to watch you practice."

"Okay, Daddy." I snuggled into his chest. He tightened his arms around me again and then let go.

"Let's go get your brothers, the pizza's getting cold."

The next day we went sight-seeing to an outdoor sculpture & rock garden. I tried hard to remember all the rules Daddy had given me. When I got out of the car, I stood next to it waiting for one of them to take my hand instead of running off. I held Daddy's hand as we walked across the parking lot. When he had told me to get dressed in the morning, I did it, even though I was watching a tv show. One of the rules was to do what Daddy told me, right away, without whining or complaining.

Daddy paid the admission and we walked through the gates and into the garden. It was set up kind of like a maze. Daddy and Dean stopped to look at a sculpture that was made up of car parts, and they were trying to figure out what was used.

"I'm gonna go walk with Sam." I told Daddy. I ran ahead to catch up with Sam, who had walked ahead of us.

"Wait up!" I called to him. He turned his head and saw me, but he didn't stop walking. I finally reached him, breathing hard. "Sam...wait...for...me..." I panted.

"No" he said grumpily. "I want to be by myself."

"I wanna walk wth you!" I protested.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he snapped. "Leave me alone!" He turned and started walking away. I sighed, trying not to cry, and turned to walk back to Daddy and Dean. I thought I went back to the sculpture that they had been looking at, but I wasn't sure. They weren't there. I walked forward, looking for them, and went down a row of huge sculptures that I couldn't see around.

"Daddy?" I called. "Dean?"

I kept walking, getting scared. Not only was I lost, but I had broken the rule about staying with someone. I was _not_ supposed to go wandering off by myself.

"Daddy!" I called, starting to run. I tripped over a rock and fell, landing on one knee, and I felt it hurting, but I was too scared to stop and check myself. I kept running until finally I saw Daddy and Dean up ahead. I ran up to them and burst into tears, throwing my arms around Daddy's legs.

"What happened, Aly?" Daddy squatted down so his face was level with mine.

"I went to walk with Sam but he didn't want me to, so I went back to be with you and you guys weren't there any more and I got lost...I fell down too." I looked down at my leg. My knee was bloody and there was a thin line of blood tracking its way down my shin.

"I was scared, Daddy! I couldn't find you and Dean!" I sniffled.

"Well, I'll have to talk to him about that." he said. "Let's go get that knee cleaned up." He picked me up and carried me back to the entrance building. The manager was very apologetic that I had hurt myself and got me a bandaid while Daddy washed my knee at the sink.

I was still sniffling when we walked out of the manager's office.

"My knee still hurts." I complained.

"Want a piggyback ride, short stuff?" Dean squatted down in front of me and I climbed onto his back. He carried me like that for a while.

We finally met up with Sam. He looked like he was still in a bad mood.

"Sam, Aly said she tried to walk with you, but you wouldn't let her." Dad said. "Then when she went back to find us, she got lost." He folded his arms and looked at Sam. "Why didn't you let your sister walk with you?"

"I just didn't feel like it! Do I _always_ have to have her hanging around me?" He snapped. "Can't I be alone sometimes?"

"Yes, you can, but it is _still_ your responsibility to make sure she is with someone. You should have walked her back to us." Daddy told him sternly.

"And you were mean to me!" I said to Sam. He gave me a dirty look.

"Sam, quit being such a dick." Dean said.

"Dean, that's enough." Daddy said. "Let's go." Dean put me down on the ground and I held his hand as we followed Daddy to the car.

"Sam, you're confined to quarters tonight because of this afternoon." Daddy told him.

"Big deal, it's not like there's anywhere to go." Sam sneered.

Daddy turned to Sam. "Do I need to turn _you_ over my knee? Lose the attitude!" he snapped.

We drove back to the hotel in silence after that.

After we ate dinner that evening, Dean and Daddy and I went out to the pool. I felt bad that Sam was not with us. Daddy sat on the edge of the pool while Dean showed me how to dive again. Mr. Moore came over to the fence and stood watching us.

"Where's your other boy?" he asked. "I could use some help moving some pallets."

"He's confined to quarters for the night." Dad told him, standing up. "I'll help you."

"Uh, no, that's okay. I'll get to it later." Mr. Moore turned and walked away.

Daddy sat back down and put his legs back in the water. "Ten more minutes." he told me. "I want you to take a bath tonight."

I was in the tub when I heard Sam and Dean arguing. I couldn't hear what they were saying, just that their voices were angry sounding and getting louder and louder. Then I heard a loud crash and the sound of a blow.

Daddy yelled, "BOYS!"

I scrambled up out of the tub and ran to the door of the bathroom and looked into the room.

The coffee table was knocked over on its side. Dean had his hand up to his mouth and Sam was standing in front of him with his fists clenched. They both looked angry, but Sam looked livid.

Daddy grabbed Sam's upper arm and swung him around to face him.

"You don't _ever_ raise your hand to your brother, boy." he growled, shaking Sam. "Five laps around the parking lot. _Now_." He let go of Sam's arm, continuing to stare Sam down.

Sam didn't drop his eyes. I saw his shoulders tense, and then he spat, "Fuck. You." at Daddy.

A line of red slowly crept up Daddy's face from his neck until it went into his hairline.

Daddy turned and saw me standing at the bathroom door.

"Dean, take your sister outside." he barked. Dean hurried over to me, grabbing my nightgown off the bed, and shoved it down over my head.

"Dean, I'm wet!" I protested.

"Hush, Aly." Dean said quietly. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and he picked me up and carried me past Daddy and Sam, who were still facing each other. I noticed that Daddy had unbuckled his belt and had started to pull it out of the belt loops.

Dean walked with me over to the Impala and then sat down on the rear bumper and held me on his hip.

I looked over his shoulder at the door of the hotel room.

"Sam said a bad word." I said.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, he said just about the worst thing you can say to Dad."

"Daddy was really mad. Is Sam gonna get a spanking?"

"You could say that." Dean said.

"What do you mean, is Daddy gonna-" I was afraid to say it.

"Yeah, Sam's getting a whipping." Dean sighed.

I had been present a couple of times when Daddy had given Sam or Dean a whipping before, when we were living in a house, and even though it took place in another room and the doors were closed, you could hear it, and it sounded like a very scary event to me.

I started to cry. "But- you said it hurts a lot! Why is Daddy doin' that to Sam?"

"Because, Aly, Sam said a really bad thing to Dad, after he hit me. Don't you ever say it, you hear me? "

"I won't." I said.

After a few more minutes,the door opened behind us. "You can come in." Daddy said tightly. His belt was back around his waist.

Dean carried me back in and set me down in the room. The coffee table had been righted. Sam was in bed, laying on his stomach, head buried under a pillow. We could all hear the sniffling that meant he was crying, although he tried hard to hide it. I started toward the bed.

"Aly, leave him alone." Daddy said in a hard voice.

"Yessir." I said quickly. "Um, Daddy, I didn't get to finish my bath."

He rubbed his hand over his face. "It's all right." he looked at me. "I guess you need to change into some dry pjs, though, huh?"

"Yessir." I said, and went over to my suitcase.

Daddy and Dean had gone on another overnight case and were supposed to be back late tonight. Sam made us pancakes for dinner and we ate while watching tv. A while later, there was a knock on the door. Sam went to the door and opened it. It was Mr. Moore. He said something to Sam, and Sam glanced back at me. His eyes had that funny look in them.

"Aly, I'll be back in a couple minutes. Stay here." He took the room key off of the table next to the door and turned the little knob in the center of the door knob.

I felt uncomfortable. The more that the manager came around, the more he made me feel weird. He looked at my brothers funny too, like he was watching them really hard. And he always asked if Sam could help him.

Sam wasn't supposed to leave me alone in the room. Daddy would be mad at him if he found out. And I wasn't supposed to leave the room by myself either. That was one of the rules. But it seemed like Sam had been gone for a long time, and I was worried. I went to the door and turned the lock and unlocked it, then I left the room. I had to walk across the parking lot too, without anyone's hand to hold on to. Was that breaking a rule if I was walking by myself?

I saw that the door to the manager's office was open slightly, and walked up to it. I could hear murmured talking. I pushed the door open. Sam and Mr. Moore were standing at the desk, with their backs to the door, looking at something on the desk. But the manager had his hand up the back of Sam's shirt, rubbing his back. His face was close to Sam's head, and he was talking quietly. Sam's head was down and his shoulders were his hand moved down, out of Sam's shirt, down to his bottom, and he rubbed his hand on Sam's butt and squeezed it.

I knew that strangers weren't supposed to touch your private parts or your bottom. Daddy had explained that to me when I went to preschool, and I knew it was wrong.

Sam's head bowed a little more and Mr. Moore asked him something.

I ran up behind Mr. Moore and kicked him in the back of the leg.

"Don't you touch my brother's butt!" I yelled.

They both turned around at the same time. Mr. Moore looked angry and Sam looked scared.

"Get out of here, you little brat!" Mr. Moore yelled, and swung his hand at me. I jumped back out of the way. He had a fancy looking camera on a strap hanging around his neck.

"Don't talk that way to my sister!" Sam grabbed my hand.

"I know your father leaves you alone overnight. He leaves you two alone for long periods of time. I'm going to call CPS and report him, and you and your sister will get taken away." Mr. Moore said viciously.

I only had a vague idea what CPS was, they took kids away from their parents when the parents were doing bad things to them.

"Well I'll tell CPS that you were touching my brother's butt! You're not supposed to touch other people's butts!" I shouted at him.

"Get out!" He yelled, stepping toward us and clenching his fists.

Sam leaned down and picked me up and ran across the parking lot. He slammed and locked the door, putting the chain on, and stood there, chest heaving. I slid down out of his arms.

"Sammy, are you okay?" I asked. "Why was he doing that to you?"

His face went white and he ran into the bathroom and I heard him throwing up. It seemed like he threw up for a long time. When he came out of the bathroom, he was pale and shaky. He sat down on the sofa next to me. He looked scared and sad. I leaned my head on his arm.

"What if he does call CPS? Will they come take us away?" I asked worriedly.

"No, they won't." Sam said. He leaned over and picked up the cell phone. He dialed a number and said, "Dad? Hi. When are you coming home? Okay, good. Uh... no, nothing's wrong... uh, no. Okay, bye." He hung up and looked at me.

"I'm going to take a shower." He told me. He was in the shower for a long time again.

I woke up on the sofa when the door opened. The chain was still on, so the door banged against it. Sam was sitting up in bed, curled up in a ball, leaning on the headboard.

"Sam!" Daddy called through the door.

Sam hurried over to the door and took the chain off.

"Why'd you have the chain on?" Daddy asked, then he stopped. "Sam, what' s wrong?"

Sam turned away from him and walked away.

Dad followed him. "Sam? Talk to me."

Sam stopped. "We need to leave here, please, can we leave this motel and go somewhere else?"

"Why?" Dad asked. "Did something happen? Are you in trouble?"

"No, I just-" Sam ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want to be here any more."

Daddy looked at me. "Young lady, why aren't you in bed?" he asked sternly. He started to walk over to me. I knew I was in trouble for being out of bed and awake.

I sat up. "Sam." I said. "You have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Daddy stopped and turned back towards Sam.

"Aly!" Sam said angrily.

"Tell me _what_ , Samuel." Daddy said tightly.

"The hotel manager was touching Sam's butt!" I said. "He said he was going to call CPS because he knows you leave us alone over night!"

Daddy's face went white. "He what?!" he said. He walked over to Sam, took his arm, and turned him. "Sammy, tell me." he said urgently.

Sam's head bowed and he started to cry. Daddy put his arm around Sam and walked them over to the bed and they sat down on the edge and Sam began to talk to Daddy in a low voice, sobbing the whole time. Sam leaned forward and put his head in his hands, and his shoulders shook as he talked and cried. I couldn't understand most of what he said. Daddy kept his arm around Sam's shoulders as he talked.

Dean came over, sat on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. He put his arms around me and held me tightly. He watched Daddy and Sam with a serious look on his face.

When Sam stopped talking, Daddy looked over at us. His face was stony with anger.

Dean said, "He always gave me the creeps."

"Did he ever—do- anything to you, Dean?" Daddy asked evenly. "Or you, Aly?"

"No, sir." we both said.

"Get the room packed up, Dean, we leave ASAP." Dad said. He turned toward Sam and said gently, "You gonna be okay, champ?"

Sam sniffled and nodded.

Daddy ruffled his hair and said, "I'm going to go have a— _talk_ -with this low-life." He stood up and left the room.

"Come on, let's get moving." Dean said. The three of us worked quickly to pack our clothes and everything. Dean packed Daddy's stuff up too, and started carrying bags out to the car.

Sam started to clear out the refrigerator and throw stuff in the trash.

Daddy walked into the room. He had a red mark on his face next to his mouth.

"Leave it." he said to Sam. "Everything all set?"

Dean came over to him. "Yes sir, I packed up your stuff too."

"Good man." Daddy said. "Get in the car, I have a phone call to make." he said. He put his phone up to his ear. I saw that his knuckles were swollen and bloody.

Sam came over to me and took my hand. I walked out to the car with my brothers and Dean said, "Sammy, you ride shotgun." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it.

Dean got in the back with me. We waited for Daddy to get in the car. When he got in, he leaned over and hugged Sam. "You're going to be all right, Sammy." he said. "I took care of things."


End file.
